


Unfair

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Prompt for Loki & En Dwi: Confessing a kink.





	Unfair

It’s unfair in more ways than one. 

Loki is constantly in search of secrets as he moves about the brightly-painted halls of the Sakaarian Capital, listening at one door and bursting in through another, carefully bringing together those that ought meet. It is easy to make one’s name known upon a foreign planet if one has the time: one need not do great feats of excellence or cause commotions in the square. One needs only to solve the most minor of issues, connect the most simple of people, and soon your name will be on everybody’s lips. “Grandmaster, you’re very good at that– Of course, you would be–”

And now that Loki is in the lap of the great dictator of this obnoxious world, his legs spread over the Grandmaster’s parted knees, his back against the Grandmaster’s chest, the Grandmaster’s  _breath_  upon his neck, and one hand grasping at his hair whilst another rubs in teasing circles at his inner thigh, it is  _difficult_  to think of secrets. He had expected to be murmuring in the Grandmaster’s ear, telling him of the secrets he had gathered and offering to share the greatest of currencies - knowledge - with a man who had it all, but  _here–?_  “I only wish I could, ah, do more to please you–”

Loki gasps as the Grandmaster drags his teeth over his neck, and he is aware of his flushed features, aware of the bustling party happening around them, but his own tongue betrays him, refusing to wrap its way around his words until he must use his own  _magic_  to dull the sensations on his skin. “Grandmaster,” Loki says breathlessly, attempting to make his tone as silky as he can, “Is there anything else I might do for you, my lord? As your–  _Obedient_ –” Loki trails off as the Grandmaster grips a little harder at his hair, pulling his head back the fractionally more. 

“Can I make, ah, a  _confession_  to you, Loki?” the Grandmaster all but purrs the question against the shell of Loki’s ear, and despite himself, despite the distraction of sensation all over his body, Loki’s heart leaps in his chest. Even the most powerful of men can be brought to the knees by the right secret whispered in the wrong ear. “I’ve got this, ha. Call it a  _kink_.” His fingers are creeping slowly over the inner part of Loki’s thigh, playing over the dark fabric of his trousers, and Loki bites down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. “It’s a big secret, but…”

Loki strains to hear the other man, turning his face slightly toward the Grandmaster’s, and he lets him, lets Loki meet his gaze. Loki softens his blue-eyed gaze to something doe-like, looks at the Grandmaster as if he’s Loki’s personal  _divinity_ , and he sees the way the Grandmaster smiles at him.

“I kinda, ah, I kinda like it when my partners, you know…” Loki leans forwards slightly, and the Grandmaster whispers, “ _Shut up.”_ Loki’s mouth goes dry, and he exhales slightly, leaning back. The Grandmaster’s eyes are deeply intent on him, and after a long pause, he smiles again, the quirk of his lips soft. “Attaboy,” he says, and bites down  _hard_  on Loki’s neck, forcing a keen out of his throat that he has to scramble not to turn into words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
